1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to measurement apparatuses and methods, and particularly relates to apparatuses and methods for measuring power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Many energy-efficiency programs, such as the Energy Star program, have been developed to identify and promote energy efficient products. The power consumption of an electronic product is of vital importance to designers and consumers. Energy efficiency of an electronic product is a yardstick for evaluation of a product being designed and a factor in the consumers' willingness to purchase the product. However, conventional power consumption measurement may be inefficient and inaccurate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.